Training Mats & Boxing Gloves
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Little Mac has gotten very used to the vast world of Super Smash Brothers rather quickly, but something that has happened to him recently has greatly effected his way of living in a really negative way. After having enough of seeing this young, talented boxer in his ever going slump, one woman decides to take this upon herself to get to the bottom of this. Little Mac x WFT oneshot.


**[Disclaimer] I do not own "Punch-Out!", "Super Smash Bros." or the "Wii Fit" franchise! All of the credit goes to Nintendo, people! I just came up with this plot and stuff... What? Look, I-I have no money, alright? J-just leave me alone about that! For crying out loud! Give me a break! Wait, what am I even talking about?**

**[Author's Note] I swear, I fell in absolute love with this pairing soon as my boy, Little Mac, was announced for Smash! I know most people hate Wii Fit Trainer, but I actually really like her. I don't know why, but something about her caught my attention pretty quickly. To me, as weird as this pairing kind of is, I totally feel like Mac and WFT make a very nice couple. Call me weird for feeling that way, but hey, I'm all about the odd pairings. If you know me, then you should know that's usually how I roll with my stories. Anyway, if you hate the idea of Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer having feelings for each other and whatnot, then... well, kindly get out of here? Leave? I don't know. Knowing how most logic for people is nowadays, they're going to read this anyway, and then hate on it. Well, guess what? I don't care. I have way too much happening to me in life than to worry about somebody not liking this piece of mine. But, for those of you who may actually enjoy this story, please feel free to read and tell me what you think of it. This is my first and probably last story of 2014... I know, I'm quite pathetic. Okay then, enjoy! If you can, that is! Oh, and I also sincerely apologize about any typos and other grammar errors! Lord knows that I hate that crap :)**

_** (Training Mats & Boxing Gloves)**_

It was nighttime, and mostly everybody was fast asleep around this time of the night inside of the Smash Stadium, but one person was not. It was Little Mac, and he couldn't possibly fall to sleep tonight. He was angry, very angry. Just recently, before he even received the invitation to join Smash Bros., his girlfriend cheated on him and left him for someone else. It hurt him a whole lot. They've been together for almost a whole year, but soon enough, it all came crashing down. His trainer and father figure, Doc Louis, told Mac to brush it off and just keep on moving ahead in life. He told him that they were plenty more fish in the sea, and do not let one fish way you down so badly. Mac tried to listen to him, and he did, but he was still very upset about what had happened between him and his girlfriend.

She left him so easily, so nonchalantly. He was definitely never going to forget about it. He would never, ever forget about that one tragic day when his whole world came to a sudden halt. Ever since that day, Little Mac would train relentlessly. He would make his body go through exercises that would practically kill the average human being, but Mac was no ordinary guy. He was a guy who always had such high determination, such strong willpower, and that always showed. And thanks to his girlfriend dumping him the way she did, something inside of his head snapped.

He became completely obsessed with training. Sure, he was becoming increasingly stronger, faster, more agile, and basically just in the best of shape, but he was also killing himself in a way. Doc himself even noticed Mac's strange training behavior. Whenever Doc told Mac to take a break, he would be all for it, but now whenever he told Mac to take a break, he would beg him not to. This worried Doc a lot, but there was nothing he could really do to change Mac's attitude. This was something time and time alone had to heal... or was it?

Little Mac was inside of his room, punching his punching bag over and over again, grunting loudly with fury as he delivered strike after strike to the bag. It was in the dead of night, so he figured that everyone in the stadium was asleep during this time; he also hoped that he wouldn't wake anyone up, even though he knew dang well he was being a little bit too loud tonight. He danced around the punching bag, ducking and dodging as if the bag was fighting him back as he continued to deliver a flurry of punches to it. He's been at this for almost two hours straight now, and his body was really telling him to stop and relax.

Soon as Mac was about to call it a night and shower before heading off to sleep, he then started to imagine the punching bag being the person that his girlfriend left him for. Soon as he started thinking this, he knew he was about to hurt himself in some kind of way. Mac then screamed the loudest that he could as he punched the punching bag with all the force that he could possibly put behind it. When his fist collided with the bag, he broke the chain that the bag was hanging on and sent it flying across the room, soon crashing it into the wall and creating a sound like no other.

Little Mac was not wearing his boxing gloves during this two hour long night training of his, so his knuckles instantly felt super sharp pain flowing through them. The young man was now panting very hardly. He tried to calm himself down and catch his breath, but he was really struggling to do that at the moment. After a while of continuing to feel pain in his hand, he then decided to look down at his right hand. He noticed that his knuckles looked pretty scratched and slightly bloody looking. He then looked at his left hand and found out that it almost looked just as bad as his right. Mac stood there breathing hard as he continued to look down at his beaten hands, the feeling of his boiling anger still present there with him. Soon enough, the young boxer then looked over at the destroyed punching bag and the huge mess that he created thanks to his constant temper problems. He then started to frown.

"Did I... really just do that?" he quietly whispered to himself, sounding downright pitiful as he continued to gaze at the punching bag that once was an actual punching bag. Mac then began to approach the mess very slowly. "Dang, I really got to stop this. What am I doing to myself? I just can't..." He then stopped and stood next to the wall. After staring at the wall for about a minute, Mac then brutally punched the wall with brute force, almost punching through the wall with raw anger and sheer force. "I just can't forgive that whore for what she's done to me!"

Little Mac was now starting to feel at his lowest. He believed that he now reached rock bottom. He just felt so lifeless and so lost. He then dropped down to his knees and put his arm against the wall, afterwards resting his forehead against his arm and feeling like he was about to cry. He did not want to start crying right now. If he did, he would probably rage again and start punching even more holes into the walls of his room.

"Not even losing to King Hippo had me feeling this upset... All women are freaking scum! Yeah, that's what they are! They only want to ride around in nice cars and take your money! I will never trust another girl for as long as I live!"

Soon after Mac finished yelling that to himself, he then heard somebody knock on his door a couple times. This really, really took him by surprise. The first thing he thought was he woke someone up because he was being way too loud, and he really did not feel like being yelled at right now. After staring at the door in shock for a while, he then heard the knocking start back up again, only this time it was much harder than before.

"Little Mac? Hello? I know you're in there, so don't act like you do not hear me," spoke a voice very calmly, a female voice at that.

Hearing the voice made Mac's eyes widen a little. He was expecting to hear Mario or Sonic yelling at him, but instead it was a girl talking to him, and she wasn't yelling at him either. It didn't sound like Peach, or Zelda, or even Samus for that matter. He did instantly recognize her voice, but he kind of couldn't believe it. Little Mac slowly stood up and carefully walked over to the door. He then gently placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it, now very gradually opening up the door and seeing the female Wii Fit Trainer standing in front of him. She had on her usual sky blue tank top and black yoga pants as she stood there holding her sides looking at him. Little Mac was still panting slightly due to his intense training as he stared right back at her, none of them saying anything to each other.

After a while, this staring contest was starting to annoy the boxer. "And what do you want, Trainer?" he asked her, looking very tired.

Her legs stood perfectly still and close to each other as she leaned forward towards his face. Her sudden and unexpected gesture made Mac lean back from her a little. "I would like to know why you're screaming and making so much noise this late at night. Some people are-"

"Trying to sleep? Yeah, I know. I'll try to keep it down then, alright? Bye, now." He then tried to close the door right after he said that, but she put her hand against the door and stopped him from closing it. The way he cut her off like that and even tried to shut the door on her face kind of angered her, and she was always so slow to anger most of the time.

"Excuse me, Mac, but there is no need for such rudeness. I just asked you a simple question," she told him with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

Little Mac then stepped closer over to her, but she did not move an inch or feel the least bit intimidated. "Oh, really? A simple question? Well, it's not as 'simple' as you might think, okay? I'm sorry for making so much noise. I'm done training, anyway."

"And just why wasn't it as 'simple', exactly?" WFT then fired back at him, challenging him to answer her without shying away from her question.

"..." He said nothing. He did nothing but look at her, but he did look like he was trying to come up with something to say to her.

"Do you know just how loud you were, Mac? I heard you from all the way down the hallway, and our rooms are pretty far apart, you know? What's gotten into you lately? It's like... everyday your attitude becomes more and more aggressive and even nasty at times. I asked you before to come take some of my yoga classes from time to time. I'm sure it will do you a world of good and ease down your high levels of stress-"

"I said I was sorry! I'm sorry, alright? And I don't need to take any of your stupid yoga classes! I'm fine-"

"Mac, calm yourself!" she screamed, quickly catching his attention and making him be quiet. They both then stared at each other again, none of them really knowing what to say next. After a little while more of this silence and eye contact, WFT's expression softened up as she then began to try to speak to him again. "Little Mac, what is the matter with you?"

"Just leave me the hell alone, Trainer," he whispered coldly to her, shutting the door afterwards.

Wii Fit Trainer stood there in the same place for a while as she began to think to herself about what just happened. She's known Little Mac for quite sometime now. He's been here at the Smash Stadium for almost a year now, and every time she spoke to him, he seemed like a pretty easygoing and nice kind of guy. However, there were times when she would notice his attitude becoming a bit nasty and even sort of violent. She would see him laughing and joking one moment, and then later see him yelling and fixing to fight someone the next moment. She also noticed just how much he would over train himself constantly. Heck, she realized that he pretty much trained and exercised more than she did, and that was sort of scary to her. At this point and time, WFT could have easily left him alone just like he wanted her to, but something in her heart was telling her otherwise. She felt like he really needed somebody around him at this time, and she wanted to be that somebody.

Wii Fit Trainer then began to knock on his door again. "Mac, please, open up your door." No response. She then decided to knock again. "Hello? Can't you hear me? I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what is going on with you." Again, no response, just silence. The black haired woman then placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it slightly, and to her surprise the door was not locked; he must have forgotten to lock it. "Mac, I'm coming in there," she then told him somewhat loudly, wanting to make sure that he heard what she just said.

When she opened up the door completely, she quickly noticed the young man sitting down on the edge of his bed with his arms resting on his knees and his head down. This sight looked downright saddening in her eyes, and it made her heart start to sink with sorrow. Something was really bothering and bringing him down, and not knowing just what that something was really bothered her, too. She soon enough stepped inside of the room and quietly closed the door behind herself, her eyes never leaving the spot where he was sitting at. Wii Fit Trainer was actually afraid to walk over to him at first, but within seconds she gathered up all of her courage and began to approach him at a very slow and steady pace.

When she stood right next to the upset looking young man, she then sat down next to him; their shoulders brushed together for a second, but she quickly moved away from him a little bit to avoid any discomfort she believed he would feel at the moment. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," Mac lowly spoke to her, not even bothering to turn his head to look at her.

WFT continued to gaze at the depressed boxer as she softly said back to him, "You did say that, but you also forgot to lock your door, Mac. You also did not seem to mind me opening your door and walking in here, as well. You know me, don't you? You know good and very well that I cannot simply turn away from a friend in need."

She then heard him chuckle at her words, and it kind of made her smile, even though now was not exactly the perfect time to be smiling. "Who said anything about me being in need of something?"

Wii Fit Trainer then laughed a little bit herself after hearing him say that. "Please, don't speak so silly. We're not children here. There is clearly something upsetting you very much, Mac, and it hurts me to see you like this. Honestly, it really does."

Those words made Mac turn his head and look at her. The room was a little dark, but thanks to how pale WFT was, he could see her quite easily. She was always so strange to him in a lot of ways. For starters, she barely has a face. She does have a face, it IS there, it's just hard to see a little. Mac also couldn't tell if she was really human or just some kind of living manikin doll of some sort. And another thing that made him think a lot was just how pale she was. She is literally as white as a sheet of paper, and that just really made him question what she was exactly. He continued to look at her in disbelief before he began speaking to her again.

"It hurts you? W-what are you talking about?" Little Mac asked her, his voice sounding just as confused as he looked.

The pale woman looked away from the young boxer for merely a second before looking back into his eyes, later replying back to him calmly, "Well, to see you slowly becoming more and more... like how you are now kind of brings me down a lot. Most of the time I'm always trying to brighten up everyone else's day, but when I am around you and you're like this, my good mood always seems to fade away quicker than a heartbeat."

He blinked his eyes a few times, and then put his hand on his cheek as he smirked at the trainer. "Well, isn't that something? Why should I matter to you so much, Trainer? Don't let me bring you down. Besides, it's my own struggles, not yours. Worry about your own problems and let people deal with their own for once."

"That's the thing, Mac," spoke the woman with a very serious tone in her voice as she slightly moved closer towards the young man. "When I see people upset about something like how you are now, something in my heart always refuses to make me leave them alone. I can't help but to worry about you, and you know that. I've been concerned about your behavior for the longest time now... I only want to know what is bothering you so much. What is it, Mac? Please, just tell me... please."

The green eyed boxer then started to rub his forehead as he sighed deeply and long, a very clear sign of his frustration building up by the second. "You see, that's your problem, Trainer. You're too nice of a person. You always want to help people out no matter what their problem may be. Well, guess what?" Mac then looked at her again, and right then and there at that very moment, Wii Fit Trainer could easily see the hurt, pain and sadness in his shining eyes. "No matter what you may be thinking at the moment... you sure as hell can't help me out with my problem."

The woman then leaned even closer to him, now looking even more determined and strong willed than before. "Try me," she then told him, the both of them staring at one another yet again. As they kept this up, her eyes then caught sight of Mac's hands, and the sight of them almost made her heart skip a few beats. His knuckles looked so scratched up and raw looking, and he even had a lot of dried blood on them. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing here. "And just what on Earth happened to your hands?!" She really wanted to grab his hands and make sure that he wasn't seriously hurt or anything, but she figured that would have hurt him or something. "They look horrible!"

"It's nothing," he answered her with a jaded sounding voice, still looking at the worried, pale woman. "Like I once told you before, Trainer, you worry too much-"

"How can I not? Your hands honestly look horrible right now! Give them a break! Give yourself a break!" WFT then folded her arms across her chest as she gave Mac an angry like expression. "Why, I bet you don't even take 15 to 20 minute breaks when necessary, do you?" He chuckled at her when she said that to him, and she didn't like that at all. "I fail to see exactly what is so funny about my question, young man."

After getting a few more chuckles out, he then replied somewhat happily, "It's you, Trainer! You're funny... You freaking worry too much. And who are you right now, my mother? Ha, ha, ha. I take breaks whenever I feel like it."

"You still did not tell me what is wrong with you and why your hands look like that..."

Feeling like he had no other choice but to tell her, Mac then sighed to himself again, leaned over slightly, and looked down at the floor. "You know about my girlfriend, right? I'm sure you heard me talking about her before. Everyone else has."

She nodded, now looking very interested in what he was saying to her. "Yes, I have heard about her. Did you two get into a fight-"

"Please... just let me finish this."

"Sorry..."

The boxer then smiled. "It's alright... Anyway, yeah, about my girlfriend? Well, she cheated and went lesbian on me and left me. She left me for some manly looking chick. It feels like everything that we went through, and everything that we did together... didn't mean anything to her."

"..."

"Ha, ha. I loved her, Trainer, I loved her a whole lot. Back then, I couldn't even imagine my life without her, really. But, now? Well... screw her. All along, all this time, she was nothing but a freaking... ugh! I hate even thinking about her now! It's thanks to that whore why I'm beating myself up the way I am now! I mean, I always did train and whatnot, but now I feel like I do it just to get my mind from off of that no good, trashy slut! She freaking ruined my life! And I... I just don't know what to do with myself anymore."

"Mac, I..."

"I trusted her! I trusted her with my LIFE! And she pays me back with this bullsh-"

"Mac!"

The boxer then tried to calm himself down again, now turning his head and looking over at Wii Fit Trainer. "Yeah?"

The black haired woman brushed some of her hair behind her ears as she sat there struggling to think of what to say to him at the moment. She was definitely expecting what he was going to tell her to be bad, but she really was not expecting it to be like this. He was cheated on? That's what got him so down? WFT just didn't know what to do, what to say. "Um..." she quietly began, still not really knowing what to say to him. "I am so, so, so sorry to hear about that, Mac. Being betrayed by the one person that you love dearly is one of the worse feelings a person can ever experience in life. That is a true fact."

"You can say that again," he then sadly whispered to her, still looking down towards the ground beneath him.

"How long were you two together? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"It's fine... We were together for at least nine months."

"I see..."

"And those are nine months that I will never get back, because that whore wasted my time. If only I knew what would have happened between us way back then... I really wish that I did, but I didn't."

The young woman then nodded again. "Well, that may be true, but you really shouldn't look at it that way, Mac. It will only make you more upset. I know moving on will be tough, but you must. You can't live like this forever, you know."

He started to chuckle once again at WFT's words, which only made her roll her eyes and smirk a little. "Man, I'll be fine. I'll move on. I don't need that dyke."

"Well, you're obviously not fine at the moment. You're messing yourself up and over training, as well! And as you may already know, I will definitely not accept that kind of behavior from you!"

The boxer then leaned up and smiled at her. "Oh, well, I see how it is. No matter what I say to you, you're still going to insist on bothering me, anyway. It's a no winning battle here. Ha, ha."

"You can bet on that! From now on, my top priority is making sure that you don't kill yourself while training and making sure that you get over having that broken heart of yours!" Wii Fit Trainer sounded so happy, and she even looked mildly cheery, too. The fact that she took time out of her night to come and talk to him like this really made Mac feel special and genuinely cared for. He actually started to feel a lot more happy than he ever thought he would again, and it was all thanks to this beautiful, young, exercise trainer.

"Trainer?" he spoke with a smile.

"Yes?" she replied back with a smile of her own.

"Thanks for... you know, wanting to talk to me and all. You really, really helped me out here tonight. In fact, I think I feel all of my pent up anger just slipping away from me now! So... really, thanks for that."

She then patted him on his shoulder a few times. "No problem at all, Mac. That was my goal, after all. And please, call me Jane."

Mac now started to look surprised again. "Your name is Jane? W-wow. For some reason, I figured that you didn't have a name, so I just called you 'Wii Fit Trainer' or 'Trainer' like everyone else did. How come you never told me that before?"

WFT giggled lightly before saying back to him, "I don't know, but now you know. Isn't that all that really matters?"

"Ha, ha... I guess so."

"Yeah..."

And once again, they found themselves staring at each other. This time, something about it felt more awkward than before. Wii Fit Trainer found herself beginning to gently caress Mac's shoulder, and Mac himself noticed that she didn't bother to take her hand away from his shoulder earlier before. Before they knew it, the room was now starting to feel a whole lot more hot than it was. Mac's eyes then looked down at her hand as she continued to softly feel up and down his muscled arm, apparently aware of him noticing her feeling him up, but clearly not caring about it. The more this went on, the faster the boxer felt his heart beating. He was trying not to think this was going where he thought this was going, but at the same time he was really hoping it was going that way indeed.

"You feeling alright?" Mac then asked her, almost tripping up on his words as he continued to watch her moving hand.

"I'm feeling just fine... and my, doesn't your arm feel fine, too," she spoke back to him softly, sounding almost aroused when she spoke.

That was all he needed to hear to know exactly where this was going to go and what was about to take place. She straightforwardly just complimented him, and judging by the way that she was looking and sounding at the moment, she really wanted him here and now. Has it always been this way? He felt like asking her that.

"Wow, uh, thanks. Um, Trainer- No, Jane? Uh... w-what are you doing?" Mac kind of felt like an idiot when he asked her that, but he had to know what was on her mind here.

"Feeling your arm and how strong it is," was WFT's simple reply, still gliding her hand up and down the boxer's arm. He then heard her sigh as she continued, and it sounded so arousing to him. That sound of hers alone almost gave him a boner; in fact, it actually kind of did, and that was not good at all... or so he thought to himself.

"Well, I-I can see that, but... but, why?"

Completely ignoring his question, Wii Fit Trainer then began to say to him still with that soft voice of hers, "I truly do not know what your girlfriend was thinking about when she left you, Mac, and I don't believe I ever will understand her reasoning for doing that. Your physic is so incredible. You're so toned, so fit, and just so... so in shape." The pale woman then moved her eyes and looked into his own, the look on her face 100% dead serious looking. Mac knew that she was not playing games or joking around with him here. "Do you have any idea just how sexy you are, Mac? You're the sexiest guy here in this place. I don't care who else shows up here, they could never reach your level on anything."

Little Mac was now staring at her with his mouth slightly open. He kind of couldn't believe what was coming out of WFT's mouth at the moment. "J-Jane, what are you talking about? Since when did you t-think these things about me? I mean, d-don't you already have a boyfriend or something?" he then asked her, his body becoming hotter by the minute.

"A boyfriend?"

"Well, y-y-yeah. I seen that one other trainer dude. You know, t-the guy that kind of looks like you, but only... l-looks like a guy?"

"Oh, him?" she laughed, now moving closer over to the boxer, their faces only a hair away from touching now. "He's not my boyfriend. He likes me, though. I know he does because he told me. But, I just was never that interested in him, so I turned him down. I also told him that he's like a brother to me... He left me alone since then."

Because she was so close up to Mac's face right now made him lean back a little, but he eventually leaned back so far that he rested his back fully against the mattress of his bed. Wii Fit Trainer quickly took up this opportunity to lean down herself, now gently pressing her body against his own. Mac instantly grew hard as can be at the feeling of her slightly large, perked breasts pressing up against his chest. After fully placing herself on top of the boxer's body and making herself all comfortable, she then placed her arms by the sides of his head, and then rested her forehead against his own. He still couldn't believe any of this. This seemed to have happened so fast and so suddenly, but he was not complaining at all. His mouth was still somewhat open as he stared at her, but he tried to say something to the woman.

"Jane, why are you doing th-"

That was when he got silenced by her. Wii Fit Trainer kissed him square on his lips, and the feeling of it sent shivers of pleasure and electricity all down his spine and all throughout the rest of his body within the fraction of a second. The kiss was not that long, though. She pulled away from his mouth after about three seconds, but her head stood in the same place.

"Mac, I didn't... I did not walk in this room with the intent of sleeping with you, but I... I love you far too much to just leave you here feeling all alone and unloved like this," WFT said lovingly to him, almost too lovingly.

Though he felt like he was really not mentally capable of speaking words at the given time, he fought his hardest to try to, anyway. "Y-you l-l-love me? What? But, s-since when? When did-"

She then gently pecked his lips again, and then afterwards said to him with a very tender and honest voice, "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, that is when. Of course, I never bothered to tell you anything, or make any moves on you whatsoever, because I knew that you had a girlfriend. I respected that... But now, she is gone and you are hurting because of it... I can't stand seeing you upset, Mac."

"J-Jane?"

"Shh..." said the pale woman as she placed her finger against his mouth, soon enough taking her finger away from his lips as she smiled at him. "Don't speak... just let me help you feel better, alright?"

Wii Fit Trainer then started to kiss him again, and he simply just let her do it. Not doing anything back to her was certainly not going to last very long. Her kisses felt so good to him, and they were becoming much more deep with lust the more she continued to kiss him. Her lips were much more softer than his ex-girlfriend's were, not to mention way more kissable feeling at that. She planted kiss after kiss upon his lips, and Mac couldn't help but to start kissing her back. They quickly got a steady pace going and both continued to kiss each other steadily, their lips pressing together in perfect sync. As if becoming more erect wasn't impossible enough, now the boxer felt even harder than before, and he knew for a fact that she was feeling him down there. The two of them began to quietly moan into each other's mouths the longer they kept up this passionate make out session, the both of them not wanting to stop by any means necessary.

Mac's hands eventually started to nervously move down the small of her back, feeling just how perfectly soft Wii Fit Trainer's skin was. He never felt anything like it. It just felt so amazing to him. Everything about her and what she was doing to him was amazing to him, and even that was an understatement to Little Mac right now. After three minutes straight of just kissing like this, Mac was starting to feel pretty bold now. His nerves started to soothe down immensely as he continued to feel around the trainer's body and kiss her fervently on the lips. He began to glide his hands down her sides, and then back up again, feeling how perfectly curvy and toned her body was.

She was just too sexy for her own good, and it was really starting to kill Mac with strong feelings of sexual craving. He then slid his tongue wildly across her mouth, basically trying to force and pry his way between her lips, but she instantly opened up her mouth and whipped her tongue against his. They kept this tongue kissing battle up for about five minutes straight before Wii Fit Trainer pulled away from his mouth with a loud popping sound, now starting to passionately kiss around his neck. Mac groaned very loudly in euphoric pleasure as he placed one of his hands on the back of her head, and he also placed his other hand on the left cheek of WFT's buttocks, squeezing it a little.

Wii Fit Trainer hissed pleasurably when she felt one of his rough hands grab onto her butt, and the gentle squeezing his hand was doing to said body part only made it feel even that much more better to her. The woman could tell that he was really getting into this, and the thought of the outcome to this almost made her start crying with happiness. Wii Fit Trainer was not lying to Little Mac at all. She did always harbor strong and true feelings toward the young, underdog boxer, but since she considered herself to be a very respectful and caring woman, she made no attempts to try and take him for herself. This, however, seemed like the perfect time to do just that, though.

Little Mac has been cheated on, and he's been heartbroken ever since then. It was now HER chance to shine. She did not want him to escape from her ever, especially not when she had him in such a perfect spot like this, and also, unlike his ex-girlfriend, actually has true feelings of affection for the guy in the first place. WFT couldn't put into words how pleased and happy she was feeling right about now, but one thing was for sure, she sure is not going to stop until she is finished with him completely. As Mac continued to try and process what was going on, even though he really did know what was happening by this time, he started to question his true feelings and thoughts about the woman who was on top of him, still kissing his neck and sucking on his sweaty skin.

Just what was she to him? Well, for starters, she was a good friend of his, but she was a good friend to everybody. WFT was all about staying fit, making friends, and helping others out in any way that she could. That made him wonder, though, say if Link was upset about a girl leaving him or something, would she be doing this same thing to him? Though he thought about that for a bit, Mac easily discarded the thought. No matter how one would slice it, WFT was no sex hungry slut, period. She never displayed any sign or anything for that matter of even being interested in somebody in a sexual way. But, apparently, she did hide her feelings for Little Mac very well, and he appears to be the only actual person she ever felt real love for, true love.

She was nice, very pretty, caring, easy to talk to, in the greatest shape possible, and can fight. They have so much in common and he hardly even noticed it. There were times back then when Mac would catch WFT working out and stuff, and during those times when he would see her exercising, he could never help but to check her out. She was just perfect, or at least to him she was. She has the best figure out of all the girls at the stadium, her hair is dark and beautiful, her face looks pretty, she has a sexy voice, her breasts are the perfect size, she has a curvy shape that most women would kill for, her thighs look on point, her hips are perfectly broad, and she also has the most plump, firm, rounded looking, bubbly buttocks he has ever seen on a woman. Of course, that was all just Mac's views about WFT, even though a lot of guys would probably think the same thing he did.

Little Mac was no pervert, though. He just couldn't help but to look at her from time to time. But thanks to his no good girlfriend leaving him, and what Wii Fit Trainer said to him, and how great of a person she honestly is, and what they're doing to each other at the moment, the seventeen year old boxer couldn't help but to think that he may have possibly loved this woman this whole entire time without actually knowing that he did. And though he said he would never trust another girl ever again for as long as he lived, something about WFT made him change his mind about that entirely. Mac didn't care if she was a living manikin doll, a super pale girl, some kind of a female humanoid, or even an alien. He was going to love this woman until he died, and somehow he knew that this was going to work out for himself, for themselves. This was simply just the start of something beautiful, and fate has brought them here together like this. Everything that happens in life wheatear it's good or bad happens for a reason, right?

After kissing his neck for a while, the female trainer then moved her wet lips over to the man's left ear, breathing rather heavily inside of it; its feel made Mac twitch a little bit more with pleasure. "You do know that having sex is also very healthy for the human body... right, Mac?" she then asked him seductively, her voice soaked with lust and wanting. She already had a sexy enough voice to Little Mac as it was, but when WFT actually tried to sound sexy when saying something to him? Now, that was just criminal to him, and it worked wonders beyond belief to his body and all of its senses.

He couldn't hold back anything, not anymore. Little Mac wasn't in his right mind now. All he knew is that he loved this woman and he wanted her, and nothing was going to stop him from getting her tonight. He gave her left butt cheek a solid smack, and then began to squeeze it harder this time; Wii Fit Trainer squeaked and giggled when he did that to her. "Yeah, I know that," he then answered her, sounding much more deeper than usual. His voice sounded so manly, and it was music to WFT's ears. The woman then started to somewhat roughly grind her body against his, now panting a little harder. "Oh, yeah!" screamed Mac a little bit too loudly than he may have wanted to, later giving her firm bottom another hard smack as she continued to move against him desperately. He then used one of his hands to make her head face his again, afterwards kissing her with such passion and force that she believed she possibly couldn't keep up with his borderline animalistic like actions. Wii Fit Trainer moaned loudly in his mouth, her sounds only driving the lust filled boxer even more insane.

After a few minutes of kissing and grinding against each other, Little Mac then grabbed the arms of Wii Fit Trainer and easily flipped her over. Now, he was on top of her. She may have been taller than him, but he was certainly much more stronger than her, and she loved that. She just adored his masculinity, and he adored her femininity. Mac already seemed like the rough kind of type to her, and though she has never done anything like this before, she figured she would like it best this way, anyway. Little Mac actually never done anything like this with his girlfriend either, and thinking back on it now, he is totally glad that he didn't. He feels happy knowing that WFT is going to be his first, and he also plans on having her to be his only, as well. The young, green eyed man then threw off his tank top, afterwards looking down at the woman as he smirked at her.

Wii Fit Trainer just stared up at how perfectly chiseled his body looked, still breathing rather hard just like he was. The pale woman then started to blush, and because of how white her skin was, that blush was easier to see than an oil stain on a napkin. She slowly reached both of her hands up to him as she then began to touch his pecks, and then his toned six pack. She almost felt herself drooling as she continued to feel him up with eagerness in her hands, and her hands felt marvelous against his skin like this.

"So... manly, and so sexy!" Wii Fit Trainer voiced with happiness, slightly laughing as she spoke those words.

She then felt both of his hands start to roughly grope her breasts, and that caused her to throw her head back and arch her back instantly in pleasure. Her moaning was now starting to pick back up again, and she was getting louder by the second as he continued to massage her plump mounds of tender flesh. This just felt way too good to her, she just couldn't believe how pleasing this felt to her. If she was already this loud, Mac only could wonder just how loud she would be once he really starts going at it. They both didn't care about anyone hearing them right now, they were just way too into each other to possibly care about such a thing.

"I'm not nearly as sexy as you, Jane," he growled with passion as he leaned down and hungrily kissed her lips again, still touching her breasts as he did so.

Wii Fit Trainer quickly wrapped her arms around Mac's muscled neck as she hurriedly kissed him back, their tongues flicking wildly against each other's before viciously mashing their lips back together again and again. She sucked and pulled on his bottom lip, and then started to kiss him zealously again. Mac growled deeply inside her mouth as he actually started to deepen their already maddened kisses again, and Wii Fit Trainer groaned right back into his mouth, as if showing him that she was just as desirous as he was about all of this going on, too. When Mac randomly started to rub one of his hands between her legs as they continued to passionately make out with each other, that was when WFT truly lost her mind to lust just as much as he did, and there was no going back at this point, not at all.

That night, the two of them made love, and it exceeded beyond both their expectations. Truly it was the greatest feeling that they have ever experienced thus far, there was just no doubt to them about that. Thing is, though, the two kept at this all night. Almost too long, to be honest. Throughout all of this, Mac was kind of afraid that she would end up getting pregnant, but Wii Fit Trainer told him that no matter what he did to her, she could not possibly ever become pregnant. She didn't explain to him why that was exactly, but he took her word for it. That only made him question her being even more, but like mentioned before, he honestly did not care what she was. He would always love her, anyway.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Mega Man just now made his way back to the Smash Stadium. He was away taking care of Robot Masters and evil employees at Capcom for a while, but now he's back. The whole stadium was dark, but it was always like this in the middle of the night. When he was walking down the large hallway and on his way to his room to get some rest and recharged himself with some E-Tanks, he happened to have walked by Little Mac's room, and what he heard kind of shocked him. He heard the wet and loud sounds of pelvis to butt cheek collision, male and female moaning and groaning, constant words like "yes!" and other not so clean kinds of language, loud smacking sounds and girlish yelps following straight afterwards, and also loud screams of just pure pleasure and ecstasy. After stopping and staring at the door with his usual blank and almost emotionless expression, Mega Man decided to simply ignore whatever was going on in there and continued to make his way over to his room.

"Oh, humans," the Blue Bomber sighed to himself. "I will never truly understand their ways of life, I suppose..."

**The End!**

**All right, well, there you have it. Now granted, I know this is NOT one of the best stories about these two, but I really wanted to do this pairing some kind of justice the best way that I could. If you hated this story, well... I'm sorry that you hated it, I guess. Go read something else and feel better about yourself. One person cannot please all, okay? Everybody should know that by now. All in all, thank you so much for reading this story! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


End file.
